pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trainer Micah
Archive 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Reply I have archived your talk page by request. (Also, Lordranged7 is a she.) PokémonGamer 17:04, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :From what I remember, we discontinued pokepower some years back. I was once part of it before then. PokémonGamer 22:19, April 7, 2019 (UTC) hello mecah its me I found a way to come back,i used my google id to log in so we can talk like old times and this time I will not speak in caps so tell me what font size I should use because I am partially blind, its good to see you again after a long haitus(also what is a hiatus?) and I have a new profile now since i could not remember my own log in for my old account so could bring all my archived communication to my new profile please.--Noheartversed100 (talk) 17:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Stolen art Well, is the image stolen from another artist or did he draw it himself? If he redrawed something, I don't necessarily think it's stolen art unless depending on the reference.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:55, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Ah yeah, I can see why you do think it's similar but I think he just used that TCG as a reference, so as long he didn't steal it from someone else and has drawn it himself, it's fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:21, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Alright, just let me know and I will do something about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:03, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well, the guy spends time on Discussions, so giving him a message on talk pages won't work. You could try and talking to him through Discussions, give him basic tips. Energy ''X'' 15:44, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Content Moderator Hey Micah I was asking that what does a Content Moderator do? I know what is the duty of a Discussion Mod. But I don't know Content Moderator. Content Mod Hi Micah. Is it possible for me to become a content mod? Reply It will be very hard. To edit so much. Hey Are there enough Discussion mods? 22:22pm(UTC) Just wanted to say that Ellis99 is actually the only one who is inactive. Misch60 is still active, he still makes edits.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:56, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Ok Micah I will do as many edits. I will try to become content mod.24thApril, 15:23(UTC) No problem. Not sure, he probably will get his rights removed yeah. If they really want to be content moderators, they will make quite a lot of edits indeed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Block request The user had been blocked. I did block them for two weeks instead of the two months because I found two months a bit too much but let me know if they still behave that way when they come back/come back with another account before their ban is over and I will increase their ban. Thanks for informing me and keep up the good work.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Energy already blocked the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:07, April 26, 2019 (UTC) It seems like it's already been taken care of. I've been quite busy lately so I couldn't check Wikia when you sent that message. PokémonGamer 04:36, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hiatus Alright, don't worry about here, just focus on your job. Take your time and get back whenever you can.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:09, April 29, 2019 (UTC) pokemon go avatar costume pics i have pics about avatar clothing in pokemon go ¿can be interesting in the wiki put in somewhere?Borjitasstoi 12:43, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Do not block me I know I kept saying you always do long discussion but it would not create the reply so I kept hitting create reply. When it worked it did it 6 times. I know spam is wrong but plz don't block me-- 19:42, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Messages Uh, I have no idea why you decided to 'warn' Rystrouse renewed and Anthony Nichols since they didn't even do anything of vandalizing as far as I know. It was only Pokegon2 who did the vandalizing, not the other two. Check first before listening to someone who doesn't even edit on this wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:29, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay, no worries.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:32, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. It's been taken care of by Energy X. PokémonGamer 14:59, May 10, 2019 (UTC) No Problem Apologize accept, I knew your message wasn't for me at all, I know it was meant for someone else. When I first reed it I was like "What is he talking about? I wasn't doing nothing wrong, I was just making the voice actor articles as perfect as they should look.", until I reed you second message you wrote about the "Warning" message on my talk page was for another user. Don't worry, accidents happens. I knew it wasn't for me. Anthony Nichols (talk) 05:14, May 10, 2019 (UTC) just to let you know I’m coming back tomorrow but will be active the day after in late afternoon or mid afternoon or early evening or mid evening I am not on my phone too much but I am a quick replyer -- 05:43, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Reply I told him already; he added fake content to the page, with no source to even back it up. Energy ''X'' 12:25, May 13, 2019 (UTC) no worries man I have my account connected to google so we are good, I am playing kingdom hearts: another side on ROBLOX and its a lot of fun. I have not played kh3 yet but I am watching all of the cutscenes online so I can just focus on the gameplay when I get it digitally on Xbox one someday and I am currently playing fallout 4 with my mom and star wars battlefront 2 with my brother on the ps4 at home. I am currently watching once upon a time and arrow on Netflix. I am spending the night with my grandparents in new haven on the same weekend I go to my dad's in new haven in the middle of every month except on the weekend they go to Florida for vacation(this is my new years resolution, to spend more time with my grandparents) my dogs are doing good and I volunteer at vet services every Tuesday and Wednesday(not sure if I told you this before and I have been doing this some time). this is all for now so I await your response.--Noheartversed100 (talk) 20:59, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Reply Alright, thanks for the reply. The reason I reported it was because it was another quiz thing. I've talked with users such as Gary Oakkk about the quiz things that flood discussion and I was watching out for them. I wasn't aware of you participating, so sorry. Anyway, thanks for talking to me about the situation. Thanks and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) hi micah this is a reply to your recent post, how about combining them to my current account if not just delete them as if they never existed by using(I hoped you watched infinity war and endgame before hand because this is a spoiler moment for both movies) the infinity gauntlet and snap your fingers.--Noheartversed100 (talk) 17:11, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thanks for letting me know. I have blocked both of those accounts as per his request, as he wishes to use his newer account as his main account. PokémonGamer 23:48, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yah. I didn't have that much of a problem with it, but it still distrubs me that kids on this wikia fall for these super easy to spot bootlegs. Anyway, congrats on preordering Pokémon Sword/Shield. I don't know which one I'm going to get yet, but we might see soon. Pokémon Sleep might alos be insteresting. Thanks for talking to me and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:14, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Cut content of every generation my idea its gather beta content from the cut content and publish on the wiki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJMO-ddpZ_g Problem with user. Hey Blazai commented on a question I made and he posted a swear word can you have it reviewed and removed? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596298642/r/3344233352136877951 It’s on here. Yoshifan996 03:19, June 17, 2019 (UTC) He’s at it again he posted another swear word on the same page Yoshifan996 01:46, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Username I gave them the link how to. Otherwise they need to contact the Staff by email. Energy ''X'' 10:03, June 23, 2019 (UTC) User Yeah, the user has created too many polls. A block is placed. Energy ''X'' 23:07, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Reply The user has been blocked and the front page hasn't been edited at all for a while now it seems.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:39, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi Micah I know you are in Arkansas right now but I have a gift for you, it's my pokemon go friend code so you can friend me in pokemon go: 438931443214 This is all for now so read this when you return and have a happy 4th of July.Noheartversed100 (talk) 21:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Did you not see my pokemon friend code i sent you? I want you to be my friend in pokemon go.--Noheartversed100 (talk) 01:14, July 4, 2019 (UTC) My pokemon friend code:438931443214 Noheartversed100 (talk) 22:26, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Than youNoheartversed100 (talk) 02:12, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well I know the language myself and the Wikipedia page linked says that he is an impressionist and a VA in the first sentence. And even if it didn't state anything about him being an actor, it's Wikipedia and anyone can edit it as you said. So yeah, it's settled now from what I see. Also, happy fourth of July too even though it's five days late. PokémonGamer 21:14, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:47, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Sounds Thank you for your support. I appreciate it. Not too familiar with bots but I know that it can be tricky sometimes depending on the coding I guess. I was just gonna pretty much do it manually. There will be a a lot of pages having to be updated so the more help the merrier. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:49, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Poll/Contest I know about the art contest, I helped him with the planning and themes. Thanks for informing me anyway! Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:56, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Underage user Use to report that. Energy ''X'' 17:57, July 15, 2019 (UTC) User Noted and blocked. Energy ''X'' 18:03, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Reply Hmm weird, I'm not sure if I can do something about it, hopefully it will be fixed on its own or something.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:07, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well that isn't exactly our issue, since that is their community, not ours. Energy ''X'' 20:58, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply Heya, the user doesn't seem to be spamming comments at least in my eyes yet. However, if you're able to, keep an eye on the user and if they do, I will block them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:00, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Alright, let me know if they need a block when needed and I'll do so.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:48, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up and the user has been blocked for a week.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:05, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Mod Remember they have different mods, and culture, too. You may have to observe their behavior to see what is right and what's wrong. Energy ''X'' 07:34, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Video It sort of seems unofficial for now. We should wait for official confirmation whether those episodes are true. Energy ''X'' 09:19, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: a warning for you Yes i understand, but i also visit Bulbapedia, so I thought that Samurott’s origin was a bit of. Travjt (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2019 (UTC)